


An American Icon

by orphan_account



Series: Pride Month Mini Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Femmey boys, M/M, Multi, Pride Planning, Steve Rogers is a Queer American Icon, Tony Stark and Peter Parker encouraging said iconicness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soft boys planning their Pride outfits, and their relationship reveal.





	An American Icon

“I was thinking… this crop top wiiith… these shorts! Whaddya think?”

Steve smiles as his boyfriend’s voice filters its way down the hallway to him when he steps off the elevator, and he follows it to their bedroom, pausing in the doorway.

“I think it looks great, baby boy,” Tony assures, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead and Peter beams, snuggling in closer to Tony’s side.

“One second,” Tony says, extracting himself from the embrace, spinning around to their closet and pulling out a shoe box. “Whaddya think about these?”

Peter eyes them critically, and Steve can see he’s really seriously evaluating the merits, debating the pros and cons before offering a well reasoned answer. “I think it might be a bit hard to walk in those the whole time, but, if anyone can pull it off, it’s you daddy,” Peter concludes, and Tony’s practically beaming himself.

“Correct answer, sweetheart.”

Steve finally manages to catch a glimpse of the shoes in question when Peter shifts a little in Tony’s arms.

“Where ‘re you gonna go walkin’ in those?” Steve’s lips quirk in amusement when Peter startles more than Tony, eyes wide and breathing heavy as he whirls to face Steve. “Just up the block and back down, I hope. Wouldn’t wantcha to trip and injure your pretty face.”

“Fuck, Steve, you scared me,” Peter sighs, and Steve can’t help but laugh, making his way into the room.

“I thought your spidey senses meant you couldn’t get scared?”

“For the last time,” Peter gripes, “it’s intuition, not psychic prediction.”

“But I was right there in the door,” Steve teases, leaning over to greet his other boyfriend with a proper kiss, pulling back a little breathless.

“Hi, babe,” Tony breathes, fond smile tugging at his lips, one Steve can’t help but mirror.

“Hey yourself, gorgeous.”

“To answer your earlier question,” Peter pipes up, pushing Steve onto the bed before straddling his lap. “We’re picking outfits for Pride.”

“So far I’ve only got the shoes,” Tony adds. “Pete’s picked out his clothes but he’s missing the shoes. And appropriately gay accessories, of course.”

Steve arches an eyebrow. “You wanna wear those heels to Pride? You sure that’s a good idea?”

Tony laughs, reaching out to pat Steve on the cheek. “Oh, sweetie, if there’s one person that’ll march forty blocks in four inch heels or die trying for the aesthetic, it’s me,” and after a second, Steve shrugs and Peter nods because yeah, true.

“Now for the outfit,” Tony claps, diving back into the closet, “I’m thinking some combination of mesh and leather. Stevie, I think it’s best if you go full shirtless. Do it for the gays. They’ll thank you for your service.”

“Oh,” is all Steve says, surprised. “We’re going together?”

Peter arches an eyebrow at the man, and even Tony pauses, squinting at Steve over his shoulder. “Duh?….”

“A-as-” Steve swallows. “As a couple?”

“Of course!” Peter exclaims. “What better way to celebrate your first Pride than by coming out as a couple?! Think of all the good you could do, an American icon for queer kids like me to look up to!”

Steve looks to Tony for confirmation, who nods, leaning against the closet with a soft smile on his face. “I’m fully on board. Think it’s a great idea.”

Steve grins, because their enthusiasm is contagious. “Full shirtless it is. Nipples out, or should I wear those pasty thingies?”

“Nippes out, definitely. For the gays.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@starkerchemistryy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starkerchemistryy)on tumblr, come say hi! :)


End file.
